


Batman

by Crusoe15



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusoe15/pseuds/Crusoe15
Summary: Bruce arrives in the helicopter and is not happy with how Dick handled Jason's kidnapping, He takes Dick to task for it. I like Dick but he seems reckless and i want to break him a little more. This is a not a feel good, Bruce is going to be mad and Dick is going to feel hurt.An idea for a second chapter wouldn't leave me alone so this is no longer a one-shot





	1. Chapter 1

The ride back to the tower was very silent and tense. Batman had shown up right after Conner had caught Jason and he was obviously not pleased. Batman had not said much, he had asked Jason if he was okay and after being assured Jason was fine he had turned a steely glare at his former sidekick, Dick. Dick for his part, had put his hands in his pockets, hunched his shoulders, and hung his head. In his late twenties or not Dick looked for all world like a teenager in a world of trouble. It was clear that he knew the Bat was not happy with him.

The Bat had walked right up to Dick and said one very clipped sentence, “Give me your keys and get in the helicopter.” Dick had handed Batman his keys, which Batman quickly threw to Kory with an order to take the others to the tower. 

“Are you bringing Dick or are you planning on kidnapping him back to Gotham?” Kory asked.

Dick’s head snapped up and Jason stared at her. No one talked to Batman like that and definitely not when he was angry and while Jason had seen Batman angry before he had never looked as angry as he did now. Jason was beginning to think that he didn’t envy Dick’s earlier relationship with Batman as much as he thought he did. If Batman was looking at Jason with glare he had on Dick, he would be running in the opposite direction. Dick was currently following the order to get in the helicopter.

“I don’t see how it concerns you but I need to speak with my son,” Batman was clearly losing his patience.

“Then you can do it at the tower. You’re not taking him,” said Kory.

“Fine,” growled Bruce before climbing in after Dick. The helicopter took off.

**********************************  
Bruce (and he was definitely Bruce now he had removed his cowl) and Dick were already there when rest of the titans arrived. Dick was looking at Bruce but that was the only change in his posture. Bruce was delivering what a clearly a world-class reprimand.

“-over to Deathstroke like that! What were you thinking!? I should-,” Bruce was yelling and the rest of the titans were glad they were not Dick. None of them were sure they could take Batman’s anger.

“I was trying to save Jason. None of them should have to pay for my mistakes!” yelled Dick cutting Bruce off. That was a very bad idea.

“Don’t interrupt me when I’m talking!!” Batman's said in a growl it was much worse than Bruce's shout.

“Then don’t ask questions you don’t ask questions you don’t want answered!” Dick shouted back. Dick was officially Jason’s hero of he was actually brave enough to talk back to Bruce. Jason had misjudged him.

Bruce closed the small amount of space between him and Dick and grabbed Dick’s upper arms.

“I said don’t interrupt me!” he growled.

“Get your hands off me!” Dick yelled trying to pull out of Bruce’s hold. 

“You need an attitude adjustment, Richard,” growled Bruce as he released Dick, “You all should head somewhere else this a private discussion,” he added as he noticed the assembled titans watching them.

“I don’t think I’m comfortable leaving you two alone,” said Donna, “Some of the others may be new but I remember the few times you visited the tower during the first titans. We’re not children anymore and neither is Dick, You should stop treating him like one.” 

“It’s alright, just go clean yourselves up or something,” muttered Dick, “I’m fine.”

The titans left but Jason snuck back to a good place where he could see and hear Bruce and Dick but not be seen himself. He was unsurprised to see Rachel and Gar were already there.  
“Is Batman always like that?” asked Gar quietly as Bruce resumed his tirade at Dick.

“I’ve never seen him this angry,” murmured Jason not wanting to be caught.

Gar looked down and then back at the two heroes. He knew Batman was a hero to fear if you were a bad guy but he had never heard anyone give such a dressing down before. Dick could be a little overbearing sure but he didn’t deserve what Batman was dishing out. Dick didn’t seem to agree with Gar as he stood there and took it now. Not bothering to try to defend his actions. He looked down once and was promptly given a harsh order to look at Batman when he was talking to him.

Batman paused for breath and Dick spoke, “I have things to do besides listen to you yell at me. Remember I lead this team.”

Batman didn’t seem to appreciate the comment as he glared at the younger man.

“Go, then, you clearly aren’t listening. There must be some way to get through your thick head; I’ll think on it.” Bruce said.

************************************

Dick laid on his bed later after he had showered, Bruce’s lecture ringing in his ears. Bruce was always like this, treating him like a very stupid child. He had called Bruce for help and surprise Bruce had been no help but had been all too happy to lecture Dick. Why did he even bother? No matter what he did it was never going to be good enough for Bruce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce reflects and actually talks to his oldest son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it says in the chapter summary. WARNING this chapter contains a reference to spanking. You will never get me to believe that Batman isn't the type of person to spank. NO FLAMES please

Bruce Wayne growled in frustration and ran his hands through his hair and looked in the direction his older son had disappeared in. He couldn’t handle this, Jason had nearly died, and Dick had tried to hand himself over to Deathstroke, of all people, to save him.

What had Dick been thinking?

What had Jason been thinking?

Jason had made a stupid, rookie mistake and Bruce was positive even Jason knew that. He’d speak with Jason both to assure he was okay and to make sure he didn’t do anything quite so stupid ever again. He was positive that Jason’s arrogance had played a part, he wasn’t nearly as well-trained as he thought he was. Bruce had hoped some time with Dick and the older Titans would make that apparent to him. Clearly, it hadn’t. Well, that was Jason.

Then there was Dick.

Bruce honestly had no idea what to do. He wasn’t so emotionally constipated that he didn’t realize that the reprimand he’d given Dick hadn’t been the best way to deal with the situation, but he wasn’t going to apologize. Dick had acted foolishly and irresponsibly and if none of the Titans were going to call him on it then someone had to.

Bruce growled and ran his hand through his hair again.

He wanted to grab both his boys and bring them home and keep them safe.

He wanted to lock Jason in his room until he was better trained.

He wanted Dick to be the child that did whatever Batman told him to again.

He knew none of those things were going to happen  
.  
He briefly thought about what he would’ve doe if Dick had acted the way Jason did and what Alfred would’ve done if he had acted the way Dick did.

'I would’ve put Dick over my knee, banned him from patrol, and made him do extra training sessions early each morning for at least two weeks. Alfred would still be scolding me, but he would’ve made sure I knew it was because he was scared for my safety not because he was angry.' thought Bruce.  
That didn’t help.

After a day with Deathstroke Bruce doubted a spanking was what Jason needed and he was pretty sure all the children were already looking at extra training sessions after that fiasco. Bruce also knew he’d missed his opportunity to let Dick know that his concern had manifested as anger. He stood up and decided he could try to talk to Dick, hopefully without shouting this time.

He walked into the living quarters of Titans tower and knocked on the door he knew was Dick’s. Dick, his hair wet from the shower and dressed in t-shirt and sweatpants, opened it. They looked at each other for a minute. Where had Bruce’s little boy gone? When had he been replaced with this broken man? The thought broke Bruce’s heart.

“Can I talk to you?” Bruce asked.

“Talk or yell?” Dick asked but he moved to let Bruce in without waiting for an answer.

“Talk, Dick, I want to talk,” Bruce insisted.

“If you say so,” muttered Dick as he sat on the edge of his bed and let Bruce take the chair at the desk, “What do you want to talk about?"

“I may have been too harsh with you earlier,” said Bruce.

From the look of shock on Dick’s face Bruce almost thought he broke him.

“Oh, come on! I’m not that bad, am I?” Bruce exclaimed.

“You literally have never concluded that you’re too harsh before! Did you call Alfred and ask him?” asked Dick, still looking slightly gob smacked.

Bruce sighed, “Look I am trying to tell you that I was worried about both of you, not just Jason. I can’t lose either of you. No one is sure exactly what Deathstroke would do with you, but you know it wouldn’t be good, Dick. You’d be lucky if he just killed you. He’d do much worse to you,” Bruce said, “I know you’re not a little boy anymore. I know you’re grown man, Dick. But you’re still my son and I’m proud of the man you’ve become.”

“I got a fifteen-year-old killed and nearly another, you shouldn’t be proud of me.” Dick said.

“Deathstroke killed Jericho and nearly killed Jason and you. Jericho died protecting you. Honor his sacrifice, Dick,” said Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment please. I was going to keep going but i just couldn't complete the conversation, i feel like said what he needed to.


End file.
